Gem of the Blue Mountains
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Father, what say you and I look for a fine, beautiful gem for a lovely lady?" Gimli asked, smiling. "Are you planning on courting her this time?" Glóin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Breida I mean." In truth, Gimli had spent lots of time with the dwarf maiden, before they parted. He remembered their first meeting, as if it were only yesterday. Featuring Gimli, Gloin, and an OFC.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material for _The 10th Kingdom_ goes to Simon Moore and the Hallmark Channel. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the original characters, the plot, etc.

*.*.*

Gimli eyed the jewelry on the wooden table. It had been a few years since he returned to the Blue Mountains, looking for dwarves to come with him to the Glittering Caves in Rohan. Within that time, Gimli was reunited with his father, Glóin, whose silvery hair flowed down his shoulders. They embraced and shared stories about their adventures. On this day, in the market's busiest time, Gimli searched for something else: a dwarf made piece of jewelry that stood out from the rest.

"Father, what say you and I look for a fine, beautiful gem for a lovely lady?" Gimli asked, smiling.

"Are you planning on courting her this time?" Glóin asked, raising an eyebrow. He pressed the matter further, "Breida I mean."

In truth, Gimli had often spent lots of time with the dwarf maiden, before they parted ways. He still remembered their first meeting, as if it were only yesterday…

 _Gimli wandered about the market, inside the caves of the Blue Mountains. He was heartbroken for not accompanying his father on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. That saddened Gimli, for he hoped his father would take him on a grand adventure._

" _Are you lost?" said the dwarf maid with the deep dark hair, woven into two fine braids. She tried again, "Who are you, kind sir? You must be of royal blood."_

" _Ah." Gimli was impressed. "That I am. I'm Gimli, son of Glóin."_

" _Breida, daughter of Rôk," the dwarf maid said in introduction. "Would you like to see my family's heirlooms? We have so many to offer and to trade."_

" _You're giving away prized heirlooms." Gimli was shocked._

" _My family is in need of money," Breida said. "Here. You should try some on." She showed Gimli many precious crystals and gems. She also pulled out a small gold seashell box. "This one just came in from one of the other realms. It's a singing ring, meant for the right woman."_

 _The singing ring's pearl moved up, revealing its face and singing a joyful tune. Gimli was astonished._

" _Where did you get this? I have no bride. Is it valuable?" He asked, nearly snatching the ring from Breida's hands._

" _This ring is an important relic. To lose it now would be devastating," she answered._

" _Yes, of course. Um…" he tried again. "Would you like to go out someplace special?"_

" _No. I mean, no I'm not married. Um…" she tried again. "Yes. Yes, I would love to go out to dinner sometime, in the feasting hall."_

" _I'll see you then," Gimli said. "Oh, and keep the singing ring on hold for me."_

" _I will keep watch of it until you are ready to pay," Breida answered._

" _Farewell my lady," Gimli said, walking away from the shop._

 _-.-.-_

 _In the following two weeks, after Gimli bought the singing ring, he kept it safe and sound in a certain room at his father's house. It would be months before he saw his father again. In the meantime, Gimli made fierce attempts to court Breida. However, she became much too busy with the workload to hardly notice him. His heart quenched with an aching sensation. He did not know why, but the feelings he had for her were strong._

 _He resented walking away from her family's shop, unaware that Breida loved having him as a paying customer. Butterflies flitted about inside her chest. Maybe she did care for the auburn-haired dwarf man. As for Gimli, he hardly knew what these feelings meant. Even now, he was very fond of Breida…_

"Gimli. Gimli?!" Glóin's voice broke Gimli's reflection.

"Sorry father. I was thinking…"

"About Breida," Glóin said, fuming. "If she means that much to you, go after her. You have nothing to hide."

"That reminds me… I'll be back," Gimli said, darting in quick strides across the market. He was so close to his father's house. If he just took one look inside. Yes, upon entering the house, the familiar warmth of the fireplace licking at the air caught his attention, as well as the papers scattered across the floor. Finding the right wooden chest, he opened its lid and rummaged through the box, pulling out scrolls and documents in pursuit of one valuable object. At last, he found it: the golden seashell he bought from Breida. Slamming the chest's lid shut, he zoomed outside the house and down the tiled stone road.

By chance, he crashed into a dark haired dwarvish maid, with her flowing orange dress and warm shawl. He recognized the dwarf woman, but did she recognize him?

"Gimli, what happened to you? How did you know where I was?" said the dwarvish woman. "I mean. Hello. I'm Breida. I thought I'd find you here."

"You mean you recognize me, even after all these years?" Gimli asked her. "Breida."

"Gimli," she said, embracing and kissing him on the cheek. She continued, excitement raging inside herself, "News of your travels caught my ears… not every detail. Just that you traveled to Rivendell," she explained, briefly. "Here, let's take a walk. If you want."

"Yes, exactly." Gimli stopped, remembering in haste, "Oh! That's right. I have something for you, if you will let me court you this time." He pulled out the golden seashell, opening its lid to reveal the gold ring with the bright white pearl. The pearl's face appeared, delighted to see them as it sang one of its songs.

"Dwarves and Elves,  
coinciding as one.  
To bring about  
such peace in the land."

"You reunited the dwarves and elves, Gimli," Breida said.

"That doesn't bother you," Gimli asked, concerned.

"It's just… dwarves and elves… eh…" she was confused. "How did you do it?"

"If I told you, it would be a long story," he said.

"Tell me anyway." She added, cautious, "And wait on giving me the singing ring."

"Um… why?" He asked her.

"Gimli, we're not courting. Even if we were courting… eh…" Breida stopped herself.

"Breida, I know it's been years. I thought you'd forgotten me," Gimli said.

"I couldn't forget you, Gimli." She admitted, "If this is the right path… tell me about your journey first. Tell me everything."

Finding a stone bench to sit down on, where they could watch the roaring waterfall, Gimli relayed to Breida his adventures. From strolling through the Mines of Moria, to assisting Aragorn and Legolas on their journey to Gondor, to aiding the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, during the War of the Ring. Yes, Gimli told Breida the odds and ends of the Fellowship's quest. When he finished, Gimli's gaze met Breida's, who was impressed with his stories.

"What kept you from courting me?" She asked him, truthfully, "I was waiting for you."

"You're not with someone?" Gimli said.

"No." She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Gimli sighed in relief. "That's good. I feared you wouldn't –" He was cut off by Breida, who kissed him firmly on the lips. Stunned, but not wavering, Gimli kissed her back. The moment was too tender for words. When they released, he placed the singing ring on her right ring finger. It was a sign that they would spend the rest of their lives together, intertwined and ready for whatever road lay ahead of them.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
